


Remembering

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: Its easy to forget that Gabriel is an all powerful archangel of the Lord.But sometimes, he reminds you.





	Remembering

Its all too easy to forget that Gabriel is an all powerful archangel of the Lord, especially when he's sprawled on top of satin sheets, his amber eyes twinkling with glee as he laughs at the comic book in front of him, twirling a strawberry sucker in his mouth.

Its all too easy to forget that he's wrathful, especially when he surprises you with spontaneous trips to Paris because he has a hankering for macaroons, or when he abuses his angel mojo, whisking you away to Belgium because 'there is nothing like authentic Belgian chocolate, sweetheart.'

Its all too easy to forget a lot of things when you're with Gabriel, especially when he's kissing down your neck, breathing out promises of what's to come as he traces light patterns across your chest with his fingers, making you forget even your own name.

But when lightning makes the sky flash bright, and thunder crashes through the chilly night; when his eyes glow with the power of Heaven, and the shadow of his wings cast you into darkness, you can't help but remember his strength.

When his expression radiates fury as he finds you bound and bloody; when he smites your demon captor with a simple wave of his vessel's hand, you remember his wrath.

When he slams you against the wall and fucks you into oblivion; when he thrusts into you punishingly while berating you for taking risks... Well you still can't remember your own name. But two out of three ain't bad.


End file.
